


Una oveja está perdida

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Crucifixion, Freeform, Nuevo Testamento, jesus.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: "Una oveja está perdida". Poema.
Relationships: None





	Una oveja está perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este iba a ser un poema para un concurso. Pero como tuve problemas lo publico acá. Espero que les guste.

Hoy es día de agonía,  
Dicen que se termina la vida.  
Siento ojos que me miran.  
Uno Gestas, otro Dimas,  
¿O es que acaso los olvidas?

Oigo ruegos doloridos,  
De ladrones, de bandidos.  
Veo cuerpos que tiritan.  
El primero solo grita.  
Sus pupilas me denigran.  
No me creen, no se animan.

El segundo, tanto llanto que lastima.  
Sus palabras son heridas.  
-"Está bien si me castigan.  
Son sinceros los que digan:  
'Una vida de mentiras  
Mucho daño, tanta huída';  
No me queda más salida,  
seguir con la fantasía,  
que cuando se acabe el día,  
no te alejas, ni me olvidas".

Una oveja está perdida.  
Un día vuelve, hay alegría.  
Si Dios perdonó fue porque quiso.  
-"Hoy estarás conmigo en el paraíso".


End file.
